CARTAS
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran esperan ansiosos el día que vuelvan a encontrarse, mientras eso pasa entre tinta, timbres postales y sobres nos relatan su vida separados.
1. Sakura

Querido Shaoran:

Quiero que sepas que tu carta me hizo muy feliz. Creo que aun cuando podemos comunicarnos por otros medios, saber que estas hojas estuvieron a tu lado, en algún lugar de Hong Kong me llena de alegría, he releído varias veces la primera carta que me enviaste ¿Por qué habrá más, cierto?

Tal vez suene raro pero cada vez que estrecho tu carta contra mi pecho, siento algo que me recuerda a ti. ¿Acaso has hecho un hechizo sobre ella? Noté que tiene unos símbolos en los márgenes que no soy capaz de descifrar, tal vez debería hacer un esfuerzo y aprender chino; es decir tú lo hiciste en el pasado y lo sigues haciendo cada vez que hablamos aun cuando ya no estás aquí.

¿Qué podría contarte? ¡Ah! Ya sé, el día de hoy tuvimos un examen de matemáticas. Ojala me vaya bien, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, un chico ha ocupado el lugar donde solías sentarte. Creo que es la prueba más real que no regresarás pronto ¿verdad? No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, no quiero hacer que te sientas culpable por regresar, sin duda tu familia te extrañaba mucho, quizás más de lo que yo lo hago. Es solo que, no puedo decírselo a nadie más, me da mucha pena hacerlo con Tomoyo y estoy segura que tendría una pelea con Kero, además que no lo entendería.

Lo siento… por contarte cosas que te entristezcan, pero es algo que siempre olvido decirte cuando hablamos por teléfono, ¿Te dije que mi hermano parece que se está recuperando? Me hace tan feliz, ya no tiene tanto sueño y no se cansa con tanta facilidad, bueno también Yukito, lo ha ayudado mucho, pues aun lo llaman de muchos trabajos y como no puede acudir a todos, Yukito con gusto lo cubre, los dos son muy felices aun cuando estas semanas no han salido del cuarto de Touya en las últimas semanas. Están estudiando mucho para el examen de admisión de la universidad ¿Allá en Hong Kong también hacen exámenes de ese tipo? Al verlos estudiar pienso como será cuando yo debe hacerlo, Tomoyo me dice que no debo preocuparme que sin duda lo lograré, pero, pero aun así me hace sentir muy nerviosa.

¿En que estaba? Es verdad, te contaba del nuevo chico. Yamazaki ya le ha dicho algunas de sus mentiras o eso me ha dicho Tomoyo, ¿verdad que es muy convincente? Incluso tú le creías y eres una persona que sabe muchas cosas. Es muy serio, como solías serlo aunque dudo que tenga magia pues se siente como un chico normal, nunca creí que echaría de menos las cosas raras que habían estado pasando en Tomoeda por casi dos años, ahora todas las noches son normales, no hay que salir a perseguir cartas o cambiarlas. Kero dice que si las cosas cambian es porque siguen igual, no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso.

Mi hermano está llamándome para cenar, y Kero ha dejado de jugar y se acerca a preguntarme a quien le escribo, así que me despido. Espero que esta carta llegue pronto.

Cuidate mucho,

Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola:<strong>

**Soy nueva en esta publicando en esta sección y no estaba segura de estar lista para escribir algo de esta serie la cual le tengo mucho cariño. Siempre me he preguntado que cosas platicaban Sakura y Shaoran durante los años que estuvieron separados por ello publicaré algunas cartas que se enviaron esta pareja tan tierna. **

**Respeto el argumento del manga por lo que existirán diferencias con el anime que en caso de ser necesario iré aclarando. **

** Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**


	2. Shaoran

_Mi querida Sakura:_

_Alguien me dijo que es necesario poner las palabras adecuadas a los sentimientos de otra forma los demás no entenderán cuáles son nuestros verdaderos deseos. Por ello puedes contarme todo lo que desees; confía en mí, estaré mejor de saber algo que consideres interesante, a que calles por temor a entristecerme._

_La verdad no es que haya recorrido muchos lugares con tu carta, pero antes de escribirla estaba en uno en especial, hay un parque cerca de la escuela con un árbol es muy viejo y alto. De una de sus ramas puedes ver la bahía, quizá el olor al mar se impregnó en la carta o es que estuvo en mi mochila todo el día._

_Es bueno saber que ellos dos estén bien, aun cuando por lo que he podido averiguar él no podrá recuperar su magia, como te lo dije la última por teléfono. (Te pido una disculpa por la premura de esa llamada, es que bueno, mis hermanas estaban haciendo mucho alboroto y parecía que a propósito llegaban a cuanta habitación entraba para librarme de ellas). La magia es algo con lo que naces, no es una habilidad que puedas desarrollar si careces de ella, pero no deberías preocuparte por ello veras, yo…he leído la suerte de ambos y es favorable._

_Acá es muy similar debemos presentar exámenes para ir a la Universidad, aun cuando solo existen ocho en todo Hong Kong e incluso puedes estudiar en el extranjero, es relativamente muy fácil pues el idioma ingles es nuestra segunda lengua por lo tanto conozco a personas que ha ido a Inglaterra a estudiar._

_Estoy seguro que ellos podrán entrar sin problemas a la universidad, lo mismo que tú pero aún falta mucho para eso ya mejoraras en matemáticas no son tan complicadas si entiendes las bases._

_No es necesario que aprendas mi idioma, es cierto que no me agrada el japonés pero cada vez que lo leo no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en como estarás._

_Como me lo pediste junto con la carta, envió una fotografía con el uniforme que uso acá, y el nombre de mi escuela es Kowloon Junior School, Kowloon. Haremos una obra escolar, para mi tranquilidad estoy ayudando con el escenario, lo hemos construido todo y falta que lo pintemos. Alguien más y yo somos los encargados, por ello no podré hablar contigo tan a menudo pues ya tenemos el tiempo encima, pero te lo compensaré te dejare correos electrónicos y espero con ansia volver a hablarte por teléfono. Justo estoy en la escuela para pintar la escenografía, al parecer esa persona tardara más de lo que imagine, será mejor que empiece sin ella o será poco el tiempo que tengamos antes de que el encargado cierre los salones._

_Tuyo por siempre, Shaoran._

_Pd. Los símbolos son de protección para que la carta no se pierda y evitar que nadie si no tú pueda abrirla._

Sakura sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, la abrazó junto a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Tomó el sobre blanco que la contenía y se sorprendió de la fotografía que tenía en su poder. Incrédula la observó con detenimiento preguntándose porque Shaoran la había elegido. El portazo que dio Touya al entrar a la casa le impidió continuar pensando quienes eran esas personas alrededor de su querido Shaoran, pues la grave voz de Touya reclamaba la cena, aun sin preparar. Sakura se puso en pie con premura del sofá, guardó el contenido de la carta dentro del sobre, que a su vez escondió entre los pliegues de su falda escolar y presurosa se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.<strong>

**Shaoran utiliza los encabezados y despedidas típicos de las cartas en Inglés pues como ya comento esa es su segunda lengua por toda la historia propia de Hong Kong.**

**¿Será que la fotografia le mostró algo a Sakura que no debia ver? ¿Shaoran tendrá problemas?**

**Lo sabremos pronto... le estoy encontrando el gusto por escribir capitulos cortos.**


	3. Akame

_Mi querida Sakura:_

_Deseo que no te lleves una mala impresión al encontrar esta carta, pues fue escrita con poca diferencia de tiempo de la anterior. Yo…yo, lo siento mucho. Debí revisar el contenido antes de cerrar el sobre. No era la fotografía que deseaba que vieras. Quisiera escribir mas pero de momento me es imposible. Casi es hora de entrar a clases y he de dejar la carta en el correo antes de ir a la escuela si deseo que la leas a lo sumo un par de días después de que llegue la anterior._

_Tuyo por siempre, Shaoran._

_Pd. Anexo la fotografía correcta._

Sakura buscó con premura dentro del sobre y encontró la fotografía de la cuál hablaba Shaoran. Parado junto a una ventana, vestía un pantalón color caki, zapatos cafés y camisa blanca con finas rayas azules, amarillas y una corbata roja. Su cara como siempre estaba seria y miraba fijamente hacia la cámara. Un brazo reposaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. A través de ella se divisaba una tranquila alberca.

Sakura sonrío. Parecía una fotografía escolar de las que se realizan durante el curso. Fujitakata, su padre, tenía un libro repleto de ellas. Apreció aun mas la fotografía pues pensó en que había una persona en Hong Kong que echaría de menos el retrato de ese año. Un sentimiento agridulce se clavó en la boca de su estómago, el hormigueó propio de esa sensación que aprendió a reconocer con facilidad cada vez que la tranquila voz de Shaoran le hablaba por los medios que utilizaban, pero unido a un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento de desolación por comprender que los dos estaban haciendo sin estar juntos. Aun cuando se mantenían en estrecho contacto lo echaba mucho de menos.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchaba a Kero abriendo y cerrando cajones en la despensa, sin duda en busca de algo para comer. Ese día la cena corría a cargo de su hermano y aun faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera. La castaña se tumbo sobre la cama y apretó la carta contra su pecho en un intento vago por aminorar la tristeza que la inundaba. Cerró su puño sobre la carta que ofreció una resistencia a ello, curiosa sostuvo el sobre a la altura de sus ojos. Sorprendida, extrajo una hoja doblada del mismo. La pagina de color rosa despedía una leve esencia femenina, desconcertada tomó la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer.

_Hola Extraña:_

_Somos las responsables de que nuestro querido hermano esté escribiendo (otra vez). Sí, nada se nos escapa. Sabes nuestro hermano ha tratado de mantener esto muy oculto, supongo que piensa que será objeto de burlas en casa y, creeme no se equivoca. _

_Es descortés no presentarse antes de seguir hablando, mi nombre es Akame primogénita de los Li y soy la chica que esta tomando por el brazo a Shaoran. (La del cabello corto es Bai, la responsable oficial de estarnos presentando pues es la única, aparte de nuestro hermano menor, que puede hacer un poco de magia. La pequeña es Zhi y quien nos tomó la foto es la menor de las mujeres, Jie)._

_Como hermana mayor es mi responsabilidad darte las gracias por entrar en la vida de mi hermano. Por años hemos intentado desviar su atención de algo que no sean libros y magia, la vida es mas grande que eso. ¡Que erradas estábamos en distraerlo con juegos, teatro y cine! Soló necesito de un diminuto cabello castaño y una bella sonrisa. Es por lo que las Li estamos agradecidas contigo. Gracias por ser alguien tan especial en la vida de nuestro hermanito. Esperemos tener la fortuna de conocerte pronto. No esperes mas cartas de nosotras, pues seguramente Shaoran de ahora en adelante revisará mejor en contenido de los sobres y no creerá que todos los días Bai tiene un ratón en su habitación._

Sakura sonrojada, leyó nuevamente la carta que la hermana de Shaoran había escrito. Se dirigió hacia el cajón que contenía las cartas de su personan mas especial y tomó de nuevo la fotografía. Shaoran estaba vestido con un uniforme escolar rodeado por tres risueñas chicas ataviadas con diferentes uniformes. El castaño estaba visiblemente incomodo por el estrecho abrazo de Akame, Bai sentada en la alfombra color marrón entrelazó sus brazos por pantorrilla impidiéndole dar un paso y Zhi le daba un beso en la mejilla. La fotografía parecía haber sido tomada por la mañana, pues Bai tenía un pan tostado en la boca, algunos cuadros se divisaban colgados en la pared y un escritorio estaba en el fondo. A Sakura le pareció reconocer que era la habitación de Shaoran y no alcanzó a imaginar que fue lo que sus hermanas ocasionaron para que la Zhi pudiera meter la fotografía sin que se diera cuenta su hermano. Le intrigaba como habían hecho para introducir esta pequeña nota. Si alguna vez se quejó por tener un hermano tan molesto, que siempre que tenia oportunidad le decía que era un "monstruo" en ese momento se compadeció de Shaoran, pues tenia que soportar tres veces mas que ella. Después de reflexionar esto sonrío ampliamente, no importaba la distancia, a pesar de ella tenían recuerdos que los seguirían uniendo cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong>

**sam-ely-ember Me gusta mantener la esencia de los personajes pues por algo los amamos.**

**Ximena y Stellar BS No fue tan pronto la actualización, pues el tiempo me comió. Mentira, quería descansar y hasta regresara a la rutina me puse a trabajar sobre ste fic.**

**darkacuario Mi querida amiga, sigo la linea del manga, no habrá prima celosa. Lo siento.**

**sunako-koike Disculpa la tardanza, espero te guste.**

**Anndie Cullen-Li ¿Que mas podría pasar? ni idea tengo pero se aceptan ideas. **

**Emiko-Hime mas bien las de los problemas serán las hermanas de Shaoran ¿será vengativo?**

**gisselVG basada completamente en el manga, aun cuanso Shaoran no tiene tanto protagonismo como en el anime, su actitud es mas adorable en el manga.**


	4. Verano

Sakura:

En verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención que acabáramos así. Al momento de terminar nuestra conversación por internet lo comprendí. Fue un impulso, del cual no eres responsable…La culpa es entera mía.

Llamé a tu casa, pero tu hermano me dijo que acababas de salir, y el teléfono portátil envía mi llamada al buzón. No hay una forma sencilla de decirlo, simplemente lo haré.

Antes de nuestra conversación de hace unos minutos hablé con mi madre, ahora puedo decirlo, decidí que fuera una sorpresa, al menos en un sentido así lo fue. Tenía planes para el verano y escuchar los tuyos hizo que me irritará aun más. Pido disculpas por mi pésima actitud, hace un par de meses mi madre mencionó que necesitaba mejorar mi habilidad con la espada. Habló de un descendiente de antiguos Samuráis que aceptó entrenarme durante el verano, lo que desconocía es que ese sujeto vive en una pequeña isla llamada Lanyu, una pequeña isla al sur de Taiwan y no en algún lugar de Japón. Tengo que partir mañana temprano, no estoy seguro que podamos comunicarnos en las próximas tres semanas, pero aun así llevaré mi teléfono celular y mi computadora, convencí a mi madre con la gran cantidad de tarea que tengo que hacer, lo cual no es mentira.

Espero que te diviertas en el mar, sé que te gusta mucho. Evita oír las historias de terror que Yanagisawa contará en las fogatas por las noches y no te separes de Daidouji. Te envió un talismán de protección que impide que cualquier espíritu maligno se acerque a ti, deberás colocarlo en la cabecera de tu cama con dirección hacia el norte. Por favor adelanta la tarea antes de ir de excursión y así podrás ir después de vacaciones con tu familia, estoy seguro que te divertirás sin preocuparte de los deberés. Se me acabaron las estampillas espero que el correo siga abierto o no se cuando podrás leer esta carta.

PD. Disculpame por hacerte pasar un mal rato con mi mal genio.

Te extraña, Shaoran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola:<strong>

**Nanitayi-Li ,darkacuario ,Ceci Azul,Stellar BS, sunako-koike, sunako-koike ,KellyKinomoto-Li ,sam-ely-ember Gracias por comentar.**

**Regresé mucho antes de lo previsto pues ayer descarge unos doujinshi que no habia encontrado en buena calidad de la relación de ellos durante sus años alejados y me inspiraron. Les he dejado la primera pelea virtual de estos pequeños por así decirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Y ya nos hace falta una carta de Sakura, pero es tan tierna que necesito pensarle mas.**


	5. Casi un año

Querido Shaoran:

Las fotos de la isla son hermosas, tanta niebla alrededor ha de ser como estar entre nubes todo el tiempo, y que puedas recorrer la isla en solo tres horas es algo que no puedo imaginar, aun así me preocupa que andes en motocicleta. Mi hermano tiene una y escasamente la usa, creo que es porque sabe que a papá y a mi nos preocupa, por favor cuidate. El traje de entrenamiento te queda muy bien. He estado investigando y descubrí que las casas allá están construidas subterráneamente, me preocupa ahora que lo sé. La zona es continuamente azotada por tifones y los habitantes optan por construir casas bajas y debajo del suelo para hacer frente a las tormentas, decía un artículo que encontré. Aquella noche mientras hablábamos constantemente observabas el techo, para mi hubiera sido aterrador aun así no quisiste decírmelo; siempre que pueda ayudarte en algo lo haré no dudes en pedirlo, además supe que tienes que estar agachado todo el tiempo dentro de las casas, esa gente debe sufrir mucho por los temporales.

Como ya mencioné las vacaciones fueron más cortas que de costumbre o así me pareció a mi, parece increíble que mañana deba regresar a clases…seguro te preguntas porque estoy escribiendo en lugar de hacer mi tarea (no pude evitarlo), como ya dije los días han sido mas cortos y entre esto y aquello, apenas estoy haciéndola, Kero se ofreció a hacer los quehaceres de la casa para que pudiera avanzar, pero aun me faltan matemáticas, arte y música. Los profesores nos dejaron tanta tarea que parece que no querían que disfrutáramos el verano. En un par de días en el templo Tsukimine habrá un festival, el de cada verano…Tomoyo me ha dicho que vayamos y suena divertido pero, será la primera vez que vaya a uno sin ti, eso me hace sentir triste. Es egoísta de mi parte sentir esto, pues prometí que sería fuerte y te esperaría pero a veces sientó que no volverás, sé que debería confiar y tener esperanza, nunca has rotó una promesa, pero aun así… lo siento, no sé que me pasa este día. Esta por cumplirse un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, debe ser eso, disculpa si pasaste un mal rato. Voy a mantener mi animó siempre, y esperaré que regreses, es solo que terminé un ensayo donde tenemos que decir que es lo que deseábamos hacer en tres años y comencé a pensar en ti. Tengo que empezar con los problemas de matemáticas o mañana tendré una mala nota.

Te quiere Sakura.

Pd. (1) Cuando regreses a Japón, iremos a todos los festivales de Tomoeda es una promesa.

Pd. (2) La próxima vez que vaya a casa de Tomoyo, no olvidaré cargar la batería del celular antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, mas corta que de costumbre. Hoy Sakura esta triste...¿Qué hará Shaoran para consolarla estando a miles de kilómetros de ella?<p> 


End file.
